You Have Me
by imbadnews
Summary: A twist of fate has Rory telling Jess how she really feels. Set on the scene on the bus Season 3


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls or the WB, but I wish I had something to do with Milo!!  
  
**This fiction is set back on the bus when Rory sees Jess sitting in the back and goes to talk to him. This is my take on what should have happened, that would have changed the way Rory and Jess's relationship is now.**  
  
RORY: Hey.  
  
JESS: Hey.  
  
RORY: Can I sit?  
  
JESS: Uh, sure, sit. I thought you took an earlier bus.  
  
RORY: My first class got canceled today.  
  
JESS: Oh. So what's been going on?  
  
RORY: Nothing much. Fran died.  
  
JESS: I heard.  
  
RORY: I went to her funeral yesterday.  
  
JESS: Luke went, too.  
  
RORY: I saw him there.  
  
JESS: Yeah?  
  
RORY: He was in the back.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
JESS: I can't go to the prom. I couldn't get tickets.  
  
RORY: Oh.  
  
JESS: Sorry.  
  
RORY just sat there, trying as hard as she could not to show her disappointment.  
  
The bus stopped and ironically, it was RORY'S stop.  
  
RORY: This is my stop.  
  
JESS: Okay.  
  
RORY: (getting up) where are you going?  
  
JESS: I-  
  
RORY looked at JESS and saw that sitting next to him was a large bag that looked filled with clothes.  
  
RORY: (stuttering) Are you leaving or something?  
  
JESS just stared at her, not answering and RORY sighed out loud.  
  
RORY: You are, you're leaving, again. And you weren't even going to say goodbye, again?  
  
JESS: The bus is going to leave.  
  
RORY: I really don't care. Where are you going, Jess?  
  
JESS just stared at his hands. He really didn't want to tell RORY the truth about everything. But that was basically the reason that they weren't really talking. RORY just stared at him, amazed that he wasn't even going to tell her he was leaving. She slowly sat down  
  
RORY: Jess, answer me, please.  
  
RORY was starting to cry and when JESS met her stare, he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He really didn't want to see her crying.  
  
JESS: California.  
  
RORY: (stuttering) Wh-why?  
  
The bus pulled away.  
  
JESS: My dad came and then he left so now I am going to find him.  
  
RORY: Your dad came?  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
RORY: Why are you running away?  
  
JESS: What? I'm not running away.  
  
RORY: Come on Jess. Nobody goes and follows their father that they just met to California, especially not you.  
  
JESS: I am not running away.  
  
RORY: What happened Jess? You were doing fine, then all of a sudden, a million things all happen and the next thing I know, you're leaving.  
  
RORY was now crying and JESS was getting tongue tied. He knew he was running away. He knew he made all of the wrong decisions. He knew that if he didn't tell RORY everything, which would be another wrong decision.  
  
JESS: I'm not graduating.  
  
RORY: What?!  
  
JESS: I lied. To you, Luke, and your mom. I took too many shifts at Wal- Mart and I skipped too many days. I have to take the whole year over.  
  
RORY: That's why you can't take me to the prom?  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
RORY was shocked. He told her the truth without so much argument. Well of course there was an argument, but not as much as she anticipated.  
  
RORY: When did you find out?  
  
JESS: Like a day or so before Kyle's party.  
  
RORY: That's why you were so quiet.  
  
JESS: Yeah. I mean, how the hell was I suppose to tell my girlfriend who was going to Yale that I can't even manage to graduate from high school.  
  
RORY: So you are running away because you aren't graduating?  
  
JESS: That and Luke kicked me out.  
  
RORY: (shocked) Luke kicked you out?  
  
JESS: I broke the agreement we had. You know, that I was supposed to graduate.  
  
RORY: Oh.  
  
JESS: And I have nothing here. I have nothing at all. Nothing in Stars Hollow that can do anything for me. I am on a bad path and staying in Stars Hollow isn't going to change that. California is a new place.  
  
RORY: No, Jess. You are so wrong here. You have me. But I guess that never occurred to you. I offered to help you and you just brushed me away. And it hurts to know that you think that I am nothing. I thought I meant at least something to you.  
  
JESS: Rory...  
  
RORY: Jess, I don't want you to leave. Please. I-I think I love you.  
  
JESS looked into RORY'S eyes to see she wasn't just saying this to make him stay. She looked very sincere. RORY was right about everything she said.  
  
JESS: I have no where to stay.  
  
RORY: You can stay with me for awhile or something. I don't know, or maybe we could get Luke to agree to something. I just don't want you to leave.  
  
JESS: (thinking) Okay.  
  
RORY: (slowly) Okay?  
  
JESS: I'll see how things go.  
  
RORY: Thank you.  
  
JESS nodded. He felt better about things. He was glad that RORY listened and actually wanted him to stay. Maybe having RORY on his side, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. RORY sat back in her seat.  
  
JESS: You know you don't have to do this.  
  
RORY: I need to.  
  
JESS: Okay. But you do know you missed your stop.  
  
RORY: (sighing) Yeah, I guess I can skip school for one day.  
  
JESS: Alright. So where are we going then.  
  
RORY: Stars Hollow.  
  
**Okay, I don't know if you guys think that maybe Jess gave in too quickly or whatever but I think it was pretty good. I tried for him to give a little argument back and I said how they were feeling or their thoughts. I wanna continue with this. So let me know what you think. ** 


End file.
